Can You Be Here for Me?
by Paulina32196
Summary: After seeing some people that shouldn't be possible, what happens to UK, France, and Spain when they suddenly are taken back to a place that they regretfully left behind? Contains OCs HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This would be the first fiction I have ever written for this site. I don't know if I should continue, but if you all like it, and my friends at home think it's up to par, I guess I'll continue.

So… I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, even though I wish I did. The only things I own will be my OCs and the plot line.

…….so without further adeu, this is a little preview…….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The noises of the market assaulted the Frenchman's ears as he waited. Looking around, his eyes kept returning to the back of a young girl-child (for she was no older than sixteen, for sure) looking at some produce. France couldn't help but notice that the colour of her hair was incredibly familiar. The light, copper-red struck a place in his mind that he just couldn't remember. He was struck with a sudden memory; a time not so long ago, with l'Angleterre and Espagne, and…and…

"Francia! Mi amigo! I'm sorry I'm late, but you know Lovi. He never…. Dios mio…." Spain's voice trailed off as he spotted the figure that his friend was pondering over. "Francia…I remember seeing that pelo….but I can't….remember…can you, mi amigo?" His voice was soft, as if he was lost in his past, searching for something, anything that matched the girl in front of them.

"N-non, mon ami. I haven't been able to remember…anything…of then. If I knew when 'then' is!" replied Francis. Both countries turned as they heard a shout coming from behind.

"BRI! Donde esta?!" The Europeans stared in shock. The boy that had called, he looked exactly like….

"Cidro!" the girl turned around, making the men gasp.

"Francis! She has the eyes of Inglaterra!" gasped the Spaniard. Those pale-green orbs couldn't be mistaken.

"What about the boy; he looks exactly like you! Well, except for the eyes…" And this was true. The boy, identified as Cidro, had the same dark brown hair, tan skin, and tall figure as Antonio. His eyes, the only thing that would pretty much set them apart, were a deep, dark purple. France and Spain quickly glanced across the open market to see what would happen.

It seemed like the girl had finally purchased a bunch of plump berries from one of the carts. She sashayed her way over to the boy and they began searching the area. The nations shared a look and crept closer.

"Have you seen Franny?" he asked the girl. As she was about to reply, another shout came from behind them. France's and Spain's eyes grew wide. No…

Behind them was a curvy blonde, around the age of the first two. Her eyes also struck out to the two men, bringing back unrecognizable memories. They were a vibrant silver…as if… the Big Dipper had over turned… The Frenchman's breath stopped…

"Bri, Cid! J'ai cherché partout pour vous! Nous avons besoin de la tête en arrière au camp devant, grand-mère Bina découvre où nous-" After the phrase "grand-mère Bina", Francis lost focus and seemed to grow dim. Bina…three young women that he and his friends had loved so unconditionally…eyes that could only ever be found on one woman…

"Francis?!Que paso? Francis!!" The Frenchman had dropped; unconscious.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A.N. Yeah…so, if you like it review. If you don't, give me your thoughts.

"Pelo" is "hair" in Spanish

"Bri, Cid! J'ai cherché partout pour vous! Nous avons besoin de la tête en arrière au camp devant, grand-mère Bina découvre où nous-" means "Bri, Cid! I have been looking everywhere for you! We need to head back to the camp before, Grandmother Bina finds out where we-"

Thanks once again!

-Paulina32196


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I own nothing.

I would like to give a type-out to my only reader so far (that I now of). Vampirefreak4life, I thank you for being the only one to review (even though I told you to…) and I wanted you to now that this chapter is dedicated to you…..

* * *

"So, tell me again what happened." asked England irritably. "I send you to Piccadilly Market to get some fresh fruit and then…you saw some children and the frog fainted? If you expect me to believe this isn't another one of your shenanigans, you better answer my questions correctly."

"It is true, Inglaterra! I find Francis just staring at this girl and-"

"OH! So that's what this is about. He saw a beautiful girl who rejected him and he fainted. I understand completely now!" Arthur said with a straight face. "Get out of my house."

"No, mi amigo! That is not what happened! I swear, when she turned arou-" The Spaniard was interrupted again.

"I don't care. Leave,"

"Pedo, Arthu-"

"I don't have time for this. Take Francis and lea-"

"SHE HAD YOUR EYES! And the boy after, he looked like he could be mi HEMELO! And the other girl! FRANCIS as a MUJER!" Antonio's hands were everywhere, exaggerating his words. "And we CAN'T REMEMBER! ANYTHING! But then the Female-France said something in French and then…"

The Englishman was shocked. Never would he have thought that Spain- happy, oblivious Antonio- would have reacted like that. But what he was saying didn't make sense. I young girl with his eyes? A boy that looked exactly like Spain, and a Francis feminized? It was completely impossible!

"Aaaauugh… Qu'est-il arrivé?" So the frog had decided to wake up, had he?

"Well, France, you seem to have woken up at the perfect time. Spain and I were just talking about the whole 'look-alike' ordeal, but I'm not really sure I fully understand. Would you care to elaborate?" Arthur's voice was sickly-sweet. The Frenchman and Spaniard exchanged a cautious look. England was maaaaad.

In a strange fit of courage, Francis leapt to his feet, grabbed Arthur by the wrist, and pulled him to the door.

"Since you won't believe us anyway, we shall SHOW you! We will FIND the look-alikes, and You shall SEE!!"

Antonio looked around.

"…..OH!... espérame!"

* * *

Britannia turned to look at Franny.

"So, what do you think? Should we make berry pie or _**apple **_pie? Even though we would need to _**go back to the market**_, I think it would worth it, _**right**_?"

The Frenchwoman nodded astutely. "Oh, yes! Apple pie would be a much better choice, don't you agree, Cidro?" Franny and Bri gave him absolutely vicious looks that said 'do-as-I-say-or-DIE!!'.

The Spaniard sighed. It seemed like he had no choice. "Sí, por que no? I don't have a choice anyway, right?"

The girls smirked and linked their arms with him in the middle. "Good boy, Cidro."

He just groaned.

* * *

"Pedo" means "but."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" means "What happened?"

"espérame" means "wait for me"

"Sí, por que no" means "Yes, why not"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I own nothing.

To all those who can remember a happy time with someone you have lost. This chapter is dedicated to you.

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated, but there has been a lot going on at school. Andat home. And in every aspect of my life…..but yeah…. I'm reaaalllyyyy sorry.

OH! When checking my hits, I noticed that basically ALL of them were from Poland! So, in ode to you, drodzy Polacy, be on the lookout for a cameo for Feliks.

(p.s.: I used the Google translator, so I hope what typed was right!)

* * *

_ "Mummy! Tante Charisse! Tía Veta! Look! We picked some apples!" Britannia's glorious green eyes peered up at the women from under her yellowed lace bonnet. Alethea bent down and hefted her daughter into her arms. Their red hair intermingled as they snuggled together._

_ "Pommes! __Vraiment? Vous savez quoi? Nous devrions faire __cuire __grand-mère __Bina__ une tarte aux pommes pour son anniversaire. Que pensez-vous?" said Charisse. Franchette beamed at her mother with matching silver eyes. _

_ Veta sent a questioning gaze towards her son. "Sí, mi hijo? ¿Cuál es el problema? Usted nunca tiene una cara triste. Vamos, digo ama lo que le molesta." Cidro sighed and gestured towards the girls and rolled his eyes. _

_ "It's nothing, Mamá. Let's go bake the pie before Abuela Bina comes home from the market!" _

_ The women laughed at their children's joyful faces and led them towards the caravan's cooking wagon._

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Red Delicious or Granny Smith?"

"Oh! Do they have the yellow ones? Ces cuire si bien!"

"Do we have canela, Franny?"

"Yeah, they have the Gala apples…Now how many do you think we should-MMPH!!" Cidro and Franny looked over at their friend. They then turned to each other.

"Where did Bri go?"

* * *

"Pommes! Vraiment? vous savez quoi? Nous devrions faire cuire grand-mère Bina une tarte aux pommes pour son anniversaire. Que pensez-vous?" means "Apples! Really? You know what? We should bake Grandmother Bina an apple pie for her birthday. What do you think?"

"Sí, mi hijo? ¿Cuál es el problema? Usted nunca tiene una cara triste. Vamos, digo mamá lo que le molesta." means "Yes, my son? What is the matter? You never have such a sad face. Come, tell Mummy what's bothering you."

"Ces cuire si bien!" means "Those bake so nicely!"

"canela" means "cinnamon"


	4. Chapter 4

So, I don't think I'm going to be continuing this story any time soon. It's just that I totally lost my muse for it and I really do NOT have the time to be wracking my brain for it.

It's a shame for me to have to let it be for now. If anyone is interested in adopting it, just contact me, but if someone does, I would wish for an open adoption (I would be involved with the decisions the new author makes in regards to the story/ original characters.

I guess that's it… Thanks for reading!

-Paulina32196


End file.
